The Chronicles of Tenkai the Mixeon
by TenkaiTitan
Summary: An Eevee from the Pokemon Nursery in Hoenn goes on a journey of love and heartbreak, discovering new power within himself.
1. Chapter 1: Not-So-Humble Beginnings

My story begins in the Hoenn region of the Pokéworld. My mother was an Eevee, and my father was a Ditto. The owner of the farm was looking for Eevees that were shiny or had perfect IV's. I had neither, so I was released.

None of the wild Pokémon wanted anything to do with me. Somehow, they knew that I was the offspring of a Ditto. They considered me filth, and treated me as such. Not even Phil, the meanest of the Poochyenas, wanted to waste energy killing me, even after I gave him the chance. It seemed as if I would be alone forever…

However, one day, Arceus decided to show mercy. After trying to convince Phil to kill me for the 50th time, he finally gave in. He charged at me, ready to bite…

There was no pain. However, I was still here, still in this world…

A Ralts had taken the hit for me, teleporting us back to her home.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"My name is Catherine, but everyone calls me Cathy," she responded, reaching for her stock of Oran Berries. "I bet you're also wondering why I saved you back there."

"Yes, that would be good to know. I'm Tenkai, by the way."

"Well, Tenkai," Cathy said with a chuckle, "the truth is, I've been watching you for a while now. I feel pity for you. In fact, I was going to introduce myself when you got attacked. You seem like a really nice Pokémon."

There was a look of shock on my face. Someone liked me, Tenkai, the Ditto-spawn? I was so flustered that I could only repeat the words "Thank you," over and over, for almost a minute.

Cathy giggled, "You're welcome," walked over, and hugged me.

I hugged back instinctively. It was the only thing I could do at the time. For the first time in my life, I felt loved. "Thank you," I kept repeating, starting to cry.

"That's it," she said, patting my back. "Let it out. You're safe here, my little Eevee."

* * *

**_Hi, everyone!_**

**_So, this was a story I wrote back in high school. It contains original content, as well as some things that happened with friends in a role-play thing that we did. I originally wrote this to be my character's backstory, because I kept making stuff up for my character and needed to have something concrete to go by. I am writing another story, but it contains some characters that originally showed up in this one, so I kinda feel I need to post this one before I do the other._**

**_Hope you enjoy...? I'm cringing as much as you probably are going back through this, to be honest._**


	2. Chapter 2: Evolution

Weeks went by. Cathy started teaching me how to fight. I rarely won, but at least I was learning.

One day, we were defending our home from two Seedots. We won, of course. All of a sudden, Cathy was surrounded in a blinding light.

"Cathy? What's happening?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm evolving, silly!" She answered as the light faded. "I'm a Kirlia now!" She exclaimed, gracefully twirling around me.

"You're even more beautiful now than ever," I said, hugging her as she laughed. After a pause, I asked, "Cathy, what do I evolve into?"

"Well, Tenkai, as an Eevee, you can evolve into 8 different forms."

"Which form do you want me to evolve into?"

"You're full of questions today, aren't you?" Cathy giggled. "Hmm… I've always liked the look of an Umbreon. However, the choice is yours in the end."

"You won't be mad if I pick a different form?"

"No, I won't. You wanna know why not?"

"Why not?"

"Because, Tenkai," she said as she hugged me, her voice growing softer, "no matter what you look like, you'll always be the same on the inside." At this point, our faces got close. "You'll always be my little Eevee."

Next, the unexpected happened. She kissed me.

I felt a sudden rush of energy. It was as if time stopped. It felt for a while as if anything was possible…

I fainted.

* * *

_**Yeah...**_

_**I really forgot how cringey I was back then.**_

_**I promise the other story is better than this.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	3. Chapter 3: Powers Revealed

I woke up in bed, Cathy standing over me.

"Cathy? What happened?"

"You fainted after I kissed you."

"You WHAT?" I exclaimed, almost jumping out of bed.

Cathy started laughing. "Don't act so surprised! In fact, it surprised me that you didn't kiss me first!

"But you… And I-"

"Didn't think I felt the same way? Come on, Tenkai!" she giggled, hugging me tightly. "Of course I did. Why do you think I rescued you and brought you home?"

She gasped, jumping back, as I felt a rush similar to when she kissed me. Her shock soon turned into joy as I was surrounded in this blinding light.

Cathy squealed with excitement. "Tenkai, you're evolving into Syl- that's not Sylveon…"

The light faded, revealing my new form: Umbreon.

"Cathy, what am I now?"

"U-umbreon," Cathy answered, "but it's the middle of the day. It needs to be nighttime for you to become Umb- what now?"

There was another flash, and I became Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon? But there aren't any water stones around," Cathy wondered. "Plus, I thought that once you evolved, there was no going back."

Another flash, and I was Eevee. Another, and I was Jolteon. Eevee, Flareon, Sylveon, Espeon, and Eevee again, then it stopped.

"But how?" Cathy asked as she paced. "Unless…" her voice trailed off, and she gave a sudden squeal of joy, hugging me again.

"Unless what, Cathy?" I asked, hugging back.

"Tenkai, I knew you were special. You have the power to switch between any of your forms at will!"

"How?"

"I don't know. It might have something to do with you father being a Ditto," she guessed. However, this is the first time it's happened…"

"You sure you won't leave because I'm different?"

"Tenkai, you have my word. Nothing short of an apocalypse can separate us."

Our faces got close again. I kissed her this time as she pulled me in even closer.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," she sighed.

* * *

_**Before Tenkai was a Mixeon, I gave him the ability to shape-shift. Original, I know.**_

_**Eh, whatever...**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Amulet

Living in Petalburg Woods had its advantages. We fashioned a makeshift amulet to mask my true powers.

The amulet was in the shape of a sun, with a white center and 8 different colored rays around it, one color for each form of Eevee. The real amulet gave an Eevee the power to change form while they wore it, but we just took some rocks, painted them, and shaped them to fit.

While I wore the amulet, the other Pokémon still tended to shy away; this time, it was because they feared my power. When I turned back to Eevee and took it off, there was always a sigh of relief coming from somewhere. Little did everyone know that I never needed the amulet.

* * *

_**I know this one's short, but I could never find a good fit for it in other chapters...**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Storm Approaches

"Come on, Tenkai, let's go!"

"I still have no idea why you insist on going to the bazaar every time. There's always something that happens to get us in trouble. I'm amazed they haven't banned us yet. But if it makes you happy," I said reluctantly, turning into Umbreon and letting her hop on my back.

The Poké-Bazaar occurs once a month in the center of Petalburg Woods, a place unreachable to humans. Every month, a different region is featured, and items from the region are displayed for purchase. Johto was the highlight this month. Somehow, Cathy always managed to start a fight. Last month, for example, she almost killed a shop owner just because one item was priced a little too high.

After walking around the bazaar, Cathy pointed toward an Espeon's tent, with a sign that read:

**FORTUNES TOLD**

**WISDOM GIVEN**

"Tenkai, let's go get our fortunes read!" Cathy said excitedly.

"Cathy, I thought you were a psychic type. Can't you see the future?"

"I'm more empathic. I sense emotions, not the future."

"Fine," I sighed as she hopped off my back. We both walked in.

As soon as we entered, an eerie presence seemed to surround us. An Espeon appeared from the shadows, and dozens of candles were suddenly lit.

"Ah, Cathy and Tenkai. I was wondering when you'd step in," he said ominously.

"How do you know our names?" I asked.

"Word gets around. You two have a… Reputation among the bazaar officials." He chuckled a bit to himself. "Tell you what, I don't want much trouble. I shall give you one proverb pertaining to your future for free, then you leave. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," Cathy groaned out.

The gem on Espeon's head began to glow as he closed his eyes, chanting in an archaic tongue. Everything else seemed to fade; it was just the three of us. There followed a silence so severe that neither Cathy nor I dared to speak, for fear of breaking the process. Everything else came into focus again. The Espeon stated dryly:

"Nothing built can last forever."

Cathy's eye twitched. "What are you referring to?"

"Cathy," I pleaded, "don't do it. Please don't do something you'll regret."

Cathy ignored me. "What do you mean?" she repeated.

"You should listen to your friend, Cathy," Espeon said, grinning maliciously, as if he expected this to happen.

Cathy readied a Shadow Ball. "This is your last chance. Tell me what you mean. Right now."

Espeon started chuckling. "You shall see soon enough, my dear."

"THAT'S IT!" Cathy screamed, throwing the shadow ball at Espeon. He dodged it with ease.

His chuckles grew more severe. He laughed maniacally. "I knew my plan would work!" he said between laughs. He drew back a curtain, revealing two Machokes, security guards. "Throw these two out!" he ordered them, now rolling on the floor with laughter.

They obeyed, tossing us out of the bazaar like trash and putting up a sign that said we were never allowed back. We slowly returned home in silence.

When we got back, I spoke what was on my mind. "Well," I feigned, "so much for the bazaar." I changed back to Eevee and took off the amulet.

"Tenkai, you don't think he was referring to us, was he?" Cathy asked.

"Cathy," I replied, hugging her, "don't think like that. It's like you said, 'Nothing short of an apocalypse can separate us.'"

"Right. Thank you for reminding me," Cathy said, hugging me back, almost crying. "I love you, Tenkai."

"Love you too, Cathy," I replied, kissing her.

* * *

**_This is where things get edgy..._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	6. Chapter 6: Apocalypse

We assumed that Espeon was referring to our house; we had expanded it after I had discovered my powers. Sure enough, a storm came along, and a tree fell on the house. We were able to salvage most of what was inside. Cathy was devastated nonetheless.

"I built that house with my own hands," she lamented. "It was a part of me."

"Cathy," I said calmly, hugging her, "at least we're still alive. We have each other, and that's all we-"

"No," she mumbled, breaking the hug. Her voice slowly got angrier. "If I had never met you… If I had never-"

"Then I would have been dead!" I argued.

"Well, maybe it would have been better that way!" she screamed as the thunder boomed. She was clearly fed up with me. "Get out of my sight! Get out of my life! My parents were right, I should have waited for someone to come to me."

I broke down in tears, running out of the forest into Route 104. Everything had fallen apart. I had nothing except - no, the amulet had fallen off while I was running - nothing, that's all I had. I jumped up onto the cliffs, Espeon's words echoing in my mind.

"This should have happened long ago," I cried, flinging myself off the cliffs and onto the ground below.

* * *

_**Hoo boy, where do I start...**_

_**You know, I'm not even gonna try to explain high school junior me...**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Second Chance

There was no pain. However, I was still here, still in this world. Déjà vu, except Cathy wasn't here, Paul wasn't here, there was nothing but a large fire roaring and the occasional scream of a Zubat - where was I?

I struggled to get up, only to be forced back down by a shooting pain in my hind leg. Suddenly, a voice rang out:

"Ah. So you're finally awake."

I looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the source. A human appeared from the shadows.

"It would be better for both of us," he said, "if you stayed still. It keeps the Zubats away."

"And it keeps me from expending energy," a Flareon said, appearing behind me. "I'm Alpha. Alpha the Flareon!"

"And I'm Collin," added the human.

"Well, he's awake now," Alpha declared. "Plus, the storm's gone."

"Right. Thank you, Alpha," Collin said, picking me up.

"Always ready to help!" Alpha declared, leading us out of the cave. "If you need anything else, you know where I am." He then retreated back into the shadows.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to wiggle out of Collin's grasp.

"Route 115," Collin answered. "Please stop struggling. You have a broken leg, you can't get far on your own," he added, turning me on my back and pointing towards a splint on my leg.

"Then put me in one of your Poké Balls," I said, somewhat annoyed.

Collin gave out a little chuckle. "Not all humans use Poké Balls," he answered, starting to pick some berries and putting them in his bag, planting a few. "Here," he said, handing me a Sitrus Berry. "This should ease the pain."

I took a small bite, then ate the rest whole. "Thank you, I feel a little better now."

"Do you have a name, little Eevee?" Collin asked, rubbing my belly.

"I'm Tenkai," I answered. "Now, another question: Why did you save me?"

"Well," Collin sighed, "I guess I should start with my story."

* * *

**_Of course he's not dead!_**

**_I wouldn't just kill my character like that, now would I? Don't answer that._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	8. Chapter 8: Collin's Story

"A few weeks ago, I turned old enough to get my first Pokemon. I chose a Mudkip. We did everything together.

"Yesterday, I tried to catch a Pokemon. I went for a Poochyena, thinking, 'This will be easy!' Something went wrong. Somehow, the Poochyena was stronger than it was supposed to be. Mudkip fainted. I put him in his Pokéball -"

"I thought you didn't use Pokéballs," I interrupted.

"I don't anymore, and you'll see why if you listen. Anyways, I put him in the ball and ran to the nearest center. It turns out that the ball had a fault in it. Mudkip died before I made it to the center.

"This thing," he grumbled, picking up a ball off of the ground, pulling out the potion from inside, and crushing it in his hands, "killed my best friend. I was devastated. I ran out in the storm to Route 104, looking up at the cliffs, thinking about jumping. Then I found you on the ground, barely breathing."

He shed a few tears. "Such a cute little thing, your life has probably just begun. I scooped you up and ran you over to the center, where they put a splint on your leg."

"Where does Alpha come in?" I asked.

"Alpha used to belong to my father," Collin answered. "Before I got my first Pokemon, he released a few of his. He told me that if I needed help while adventuring, I could go to one of them. The next day, he disappeared; my mom says that he became part of the Elite Four."

His story moved me,almost to tears. I started to glow.

"Tenkai, you're evolving!" Collin gasped, setting me down.

* * *

**_Yup, these chapters are short..._**

**_Young me didn't know how to break things up right..._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Pact

The glow ended, and I was still Eevee; however, my leg had healed.

"Or not," Collin said. "I'm fine either way."

"Actually," I corrected him, "I'm part Ditto. I can switch to any evolution at will."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep!" I answered proudly. I switched forms a few times before finally settling back on Eevee.

"Amazing!" Collin marveled.

"So," I asked, "am I gonna have to stay with you for the rest of my life now?"

Collin stroked his chin. "Not if you don't want to," he finally said. "Let's make a deal. You can roam freely, but when the sun comes down, you have to come back to me. Deal?"

"Deal!" I answered, jumping on his shoulder. "I'll stay with you for now, though."

"Okay," Collin chuckled, starting to walk down the road.

"Where are we headed, Collin?"

"Wherever the road takes us, Tenkai. Wherever the road takes us."

* * *

**_And so ends the stuff I came up with myself._**

**_Ready to see how cringe I was when I met the people that became my friends?_**

**_~Tenkai_**


	10. Chapter 10: New Friends

Years went by. My power soon reached a new level: I could now use any move an eeveelution could learn, and then some. Teleport was in my new set, so I played with it for fun at times.

One day, I found myself on a small island just off of the Alola region. Making sure nobody saw me, I turned into Vaporeon and started exploring. I soon found myself in what seemed to be a camp: there was a small fire and a tent in the middle of a clearing.

_Do humans come out this far?_ I asked myself.

A group of Pokemon soon appeared out of the tent, but there were no humans. I made out a Blastoise, a Gible, a shiny Umbreon, and a Clefairy.

_Maybe I should wait to see if they're friendly._

A Pikachu came and started playing with my tail. I tried to shoo it away, but my efforts only made it angry; it charged up an Electro Ball and shot it at me. I managed to jump out of the way, but I tripped on my landing and stumbled…

Into the Blastoise's shell.

"What was that?" he said, turning around and facing me.

I stayed silent, too afraid to say or do anything. Something about the whole group was intimidating.

He let out a little chuckle. "Scared, huh? There's nothing to be worried about. What's your name?"

"Tenkai," I said, slowly composing myself.

"I'm Baron," he replied. "This is my crew."

"Garret," the Gible said gruffly. "I kinda swallowed an Everstone at birth, so I can never evolve."

"I'm Chloe," the Clefairy giggled. "I may be small, but I pack a punch!"

"And I'm Alan," added the Umbreon.

I let out a little snicker. Collin had shared some stupid jokes with me over the years, and now one was popping up in my head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…" I doubled over in laughter. I barely managed to giggle out, "Alan, are you a cow?"

Alan let out an annoyed sigh while I laughed myself out. The others cocked their heads and said, "I don't get it," almost in unison.

"It's a stupid human joke," Alan explained. "Tenkai, if you're gonna stick around, please don't do that again."

"I will try my best, but I can't make any promises."

"I still don't get it," Baron said.

"It's better that you don't," Alan grumbled.

Baron gave a shrug. "Whatever."

* * *

**_Those 5 simple words..._**

**_"Alan, are you a cow?"_**

**_... Those words set me on a journey I never thought I'd take..._**

**_(Also yes ASDFmovie exists in my universe)_**

**_~Tenkai_**


	11. Chapter 11: Arrostig

I kept my powers well-hidden, but one day, they had to find out.

It was a normal day: clear skies, a gentle breeze. Another great day in Alola. Without any warning, the sky turned black, and thunder rang out.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"He's found us," Baron growled.

"I thought you'd dealt with him?" Chloe asked.

"No," Baron answered. "I only managed to drive him away."

"Who?" I demanded. "Who's found us?"

"Arrostig," Baron stated. "He attacked me when the others were eggs, as they were hatching."

"I've never heard of that Pokemon before," I said, confused.

"That's because he's the only of his kind," Baron answered. "Here he comes!"

Arrostig revealed himself. He was a long, grey-colored dragon, almost like a Rayquaza without any "fins" on his body, and a very wide head. He slammed the ground and sent the others flying away, leaving only me and a Flareon with him.

"So," Arrostig's voice boomed out, "they thought that they could hide behind friends? Pathetic."

The Flareon took a few steps back, creating a heat wave from its nervousness.

Arrostig gave off a haughty laugh. "This heat has nothing on me! I'm Dragon-Electric type, idiot!"

I thought up a plan. "In that case… Special delivery!" I shouted, shooting off a Moonblast.

It was a direct hit, but nothing happened. He laughed again. "Did I forget to mention that my ability renders the Fairy type useless?"

He shifted his gaze and a flame started to collect in his mouth. I followed his gaze to find a shiny Eevee sleeping underneath a tree.

"So, Alan," Arrostig growled, "we meet again. Now to end you for good," he added, shooting a Dragon Breath at the Eevee, just as it was waking up.

"NO!" I screamed. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion. I turned into Jolteon and sped toward the Eevee, grabbing him just in time and changing back before anyone noticed.

"You okay, little guy?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Lego," he answered.

"Nice to meet you Lego, I'm Tenkai. Now, get to safety!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he exclaimed, bolting out.

At the same time, something was falling back down. It was Baron and the crew!

They landed hard but unfazed. Baron shouted, "My friends and I are back to destroy you once and for all!"

Baron started glowing and a shell formed around him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You're mega evolving!" Chloe cheered as the shell faded, revealing Baron's Mega form.

My jaw dropped. I had heard of mega-evolution, but I had never thought it would be this epic. Before I knew, my drool had created a flood. The Flareon snapped me into reality, struggling to keep from drowning, letting out a cry for help.

"Sorry!" I said, creating a small island with Rock Throw. We all swam on.

Arrostig gave off another haughty laugh. "Finally, all of you are in one place," he said, charging a thunderbolt and launching it at us.

Time slowed again. I changed into Espeon and cast a protective field just in time, forgetting to change back. They all noticed me.

Baron chuckled. "Good. Now to end this," he growled, sucking up all of the water. Chloe readied a metronome. Alan charged a dark pulse.

"Fools," Arrostig laughed. "You will never-"

"NOW!" Baron shouted. I dropped the field and everyone launched their attacks. They all hit, sending Arrostig to the ground, where he landed with a thud. Baron threw a Pokéball, catching him. "I shall name him Arrogantstig," he added, smirking.

* * *

**_Believe it or not, the user who played that Flareon became (and still is) my best friend._**

**_It's been over 3 years since that day as of me writing these notes... Still can't believe this is how we met._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Demon Appears

"That was awesome!" the Flareon and I said simultaneously. He did a little victory dance.

"Oh, yeah," he added, "I'm Flarey. Nice to meet you!"

I gave a little chuckle. Alan walked closer to me.

"So," he asked, "you're a changeling?

"Not exactly," I answered. "I can only change between the forms of Eevee."

"Hmm, interesting." His brief moment of thought was quickly broken by Chloe, who broke into maniacal, almost demonic, laughter.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, her voice slowly growing deeper. "Bloodshed! So freeing! I must have another!"

Flarey backed up a bit. "Uh, Chloe, are you okay?"

She slowly turned her head toward him. "This one will do."

I stepped between them. "Don't. Even. Think. About it. If you so much as SCRATCH Flarey, I will make your life a living nightmare."

Flarey gave out a little whimper as Chloe stepped toward us again.

"There it is!" Baron exclaimed, throwing a Moonstone at Chloe. Contact caused her to evolve into Clefable.

"What was I saying?" she asked, her voice back to normal.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Alan cut me off. "Not important."

"Oh, okay," she said, stepping away from us.

Flarey walked over beside me. "Thanks for that. What should I call you?"

"My name is Tenkai," I replied.

"No," Flarey said, "you need a nickname! I'm gonna call you… Vappay!" he exclaimed, giving me a bro-hug.

"Hmm, I like it!" I chuckled. I suddenly felt a strange feeling, almost as if he was my brother. From that day, I made a silent vow to always protect him.

* * *

_**Doing these post-notes are getting annoying... -~-**_

_**Like I know I don't have to do it EVERY chapter, but I kinda want to.**_

_**Eh, whatever.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	13. Chapter 13: Emily

"What's with all the commotion?" a voice called out. A Feraligatr stepped out from the forest. "Who was that giant Pokemon, and where-" her voice trailed off as she saw Baron. "Oh, hey Baron!"

"Hi, Emily," Baron said sheepishly. "We just gave a legendary a massive beatdown."

"Oh, cool! Can I see it?"

Baron threw out the Poké Ball and Arrostig popped out. "Emily, this is Arrostig."

"Whoa! I want one!"

"Well, I don't really need him. You can have him if you want," Baron chuckled.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Please don't do this to me," Arrostig groaned out.

"Shut up, Arrogantstig," Baron snapped.

Flarey and I were observing from a distance. I turned to him and said, "I bet you 10 Poké Puffs that she tries to leave and he convinces her to stay."

Flarey gave a smirk. "Even though it's unfair because you can just change to Espeon and look ahead, you're on!"

"I promise I did not look ahead."

Emily called Arrostig back into the ball. "Well, I should get going."

Baron whispered something that none of us could hear, then spoke out loud: "I mean, you can stay if you want. The team could always use one more."

Emily scratched her chin. "Hmm… Okay, I'll stay!"

Baron turned to us and gave a little victory pose.

I turned to Flarey and said dryly, "Pay up."

* * *

_**Wait...**_

_**I just realized I had to rate this thing M because of... Events...**_

_**I CAN SWEAR!**_

_***inhales***_

_**FU-**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	14. Chapter 14: Night Watch

By this time, Collin trusted me enough to let me stay with the others, as long as I checked in every so often. One night, Chloe sang a lullaby. I can't recall the exact words, but I remember it having a demonic theme to it.

It missed Alan and me, but everyone else was put to sleep. "We should probably stay awake, make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

"You sleep, Alan. I made a promise to myself that I'd protect Flarey; I intend to keep it."

Alan seemed puzzled for a moment, then had a look of understanding. He lied down and went to sleep.

I changed into Umbreon and hid in a shadow, keeping an eye on Chloe. She soon fell asleep, but I wasn't about to let her off that easy. I shifted a bit to keep myself awake, accidentally snapping a twig in the process. I heard a yawn beside me; someone was waking up.

"Oh, Lego! Sorry for waking you."

"Tenkai?" Lego asked groggily. "I thought you were a Vaporeon. Do you have an amulet, too?" he added. I hadn't noticed before, but he had an amulet similar to the one I had made long ago.

"Well, I don't need the amulet."

"Cool! What are you doing up so late?"

I motioned toward Chloe. "I'm making sure she doesn't kill anyone."

"Oh," Lego yawned. "Well, I'm going back to sleep."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah, I know, another short one... -~-**_

_**I didn't want to break the flow young me had, okay?**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Second Coming

The sun rose a few hours later. Chloe was the first one to wake up, and she cast a devilish glare at Flarey. I changed to Sylveon and fired off a Moonblast as a warning, waking everyone else in the process.

"You shouldn't have done that," Chloe giggled. "Time to show what happens to naughty boys like you!" She activated her metronome, sending an Ice Smash at me and landing a critical hit.

I doubled over in pain. "Flarey, help…" As my vision faded, I barely saw a Poké Ball being thrown at Chloe before fainting.

I woke up to Flarey standing over me, calling out, "Where's that Water Stone?"

"Wait, Flarey! I don't need the evolutionary stones; I can shapeshift, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! You changed into Eevee after taking the hit, so I panicked."

I tried to change form, but failed. I tried again; nothing. "Baron, I'll take that Water Stone."

Baron tossed the stone at me, and I changed into Vaporeon.

"So, what's wrong with you exactly?" Baron asked.

"Whenever I stay fainted for too long, I lose my powers and have to re-acquire all of my forms," I explained as I changed back to Eevee, shook a crystal out of my ear, and held it up. "Luckily, I always keep an Eevium-Z in case it happens."

I heard a muffled chuckle from behind me. I turned my head and saw a Poké Ball, realizing that Chloe was inside.

"Anyways, let's get this over with," I said, activating Extreme Evoboost. I had a vision while it took effect. I was in a white void. All of the eeveelutions appeared and touched tails, fusing together into a new creature, with features of every eeveelution. It ran at me, turning into pure energy that rushed through me.

_Whoa..._

As it all faded, I found myself back in the real world. I changed forms a few times to show that the process worked. I decided not to tell anyone about my vision, for fear that they'd call me crazy.

* * *

_**That was my first attempt at nerfing my character so he didn't become a god...**_

_**Oh, boy, if I could show myself what he became...**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	16. Chapter 16: Garret Prepares For Battle

A few days later, I woke up to find Garret holding a boat ticket in his hand. "Hey, Garret, what are you doing?"

"Going to Kalos," he answered. "There's a bully Garchomp there that I need to deal with."

"Is this Garchomp taller than most, with a different color than both normal and shiny?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I was there not too long ago. He insulted me and my powers, so I showed them off, got carried away, and kinda killed him," I said with a giggle.

"If we're both talking about the same Garchomp, he doesn't stay down for long. I'm gonna go and make sure he stays down."

"Oh. Well, do you need an item to boost your powers?"

"No. I have this special stone that's said to increase all of my powers tenfold."

"Okay. Good luck, then!"

(put line break here)

Some time later, he teleported back with help from a Ralts and… started to evolve? At first, I was happy for him, but that was quickly removed by screams of pain:

_"OHMYGODMAKEITSTOPPLEASEITHURTSSOMUCH!"_

Baron had an idea. "Quick, everyone, Hit him with your strongest attacks! That might be enough to break the evolution!"

We all did as he said, but it didn't work. The attacks just seemed to bounce off of him.

The Ralts stepped close to Garret, his hand glowing. He yelled out with a booming voice, "TIME CRUNCH!" as he struck the ground, creating a pillar of light around Garret. When it faded, the Ralts was gone and Garret was cured.

"So," he started to say, "is it over?"

As if answering the question, Baron, Alan, and Emily all doubled over in pain, slowly being covered in static.

"Guys? What's happening?" I asked worriedly.

"We're corrupting," Alan answered. "Stay back, or it'll get you, too."

"How do we stop it?"

"We need… alts… rceus… or… gon-z…" Baron said before his voice was drowned out by the garbled static of the corruption.

"Guys," Flarey said, almost crying.

"Don't worry, bro," I said, hugging him. "We'll get them back. We'll find a way."

* * *

_**Blame my friends...**_

_**Just... 90% of this was their fault.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Answer

"Tenkai."

My eyes snapped open. I was in space. After spending hours in Collin's library reading up on the corruption, I must have passed out. But was this merely a dream, or something more?

"Tenkai," The voice repeated, behind me.

I turned around to see the mix of eeveelutions from earlier.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"I am known by many names, but most would refer to me as a 'guardian angel' or 'spirit guide.' Just know that I am here to help."

"You can un-corrupt my friends?"

"No. I am merely a guide; nothing more, nothing less."

"Then what do I do?"

"The answer lies in your past."

"But-"

"I know you would rather forget her, but she has given you the answer before. Look back, and all will be revealed."

I blacked out again, this time waking up back in the library.

I made my way to my room. On my way, Collin approached me.

"Hey, Tenkai. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not yet, but I know where to look. I'm going to meditate. Please don't disturb me."

"Gotcha."

I went into my room and locked the door. Switching to Espeon, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, loosening the lock that I had put on the past so long ago…

* * *

"There it is!" Cathy exclaimed, grabbing a book off of the shelf and wiping off the dust.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A book of ancient techniques." She flipped through the pages and placed it on a table with the book open on a section titled **SPIRIT EVOLUTION.** "This one caught my eye a while ago, but I forgot about it until now."

I began reading out loud:

**Each Pokemon has a powerful spirit inside, waiting to be unleashed. If a compatible being gives energy to its match, the match can use this energy to evolve into its powerful inner spirit and gain a new level of power… **

"Oh," I realized, "I see what's going on. You just want to prove the Espeon wrong."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, she finally sighed out "Yes."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm kind of excited to see what my spirit is!"

"Me too," she chuckled.

We went outside and gave ourselves plenty of room, just in case our spirits were too big for the house.

"Ready, Tenkai?" Cathy asked, charging what appeared to be a Hyper Beam.

I changed to Espeon and answered, "Ready."

She fired the beam, hitting me directly. I tried to absorb it. At first, it seemed to work - I could feel myself getting stronger - but it didn't last long. Cathy was exhausted from the "attack," barely able to stand.

I ran over and caught her before she fell. "Are you okay, Cathy?"

"I'm fine," she said between breaths. "It took a lot out of me. Let's try again when I get my strength back."

We tried nine other times, even reversing roles of sending and receiving energy. After the tenth trial, I convinced Cathy that it wasn't going to work. Starting to cry, she said:

"Does this mean he was right? That we're gonna…" Her voice trailed off, unable to even say the words.

"Cathy, we're gonna be fine," I answered, hugging her tightly. "Even if we do get separated, we'll find each other again."

"Right," Cathy said with a sniffle.

* * *

The vision faded and reality came back into view.

"I've done it, Flarey," I said to myself. "I've found the door. I just need the key."

* * *

_**Oh, yeah, not EVERYTHING happened in the scope of the RP from here on out...**_

_**Ahh, Spirit Evolution...**_

_**So, I originally ripped this right out of Digimon, but I made it my own kinda thing, and it's more like Super Saiyan now. For example, this mimics the Super Saiyan God form, where five Super Saiyans channel energy to a sixth.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Cleansing

I teleported back to the island to find…

Chloe out of her Poké Ball? Laughing maniacally with Flarey?

"What's going on?" I demanded.

They both turned to face me, their eyes glowing red.

Flarey laughed at me and said in a deeper voice, "Oh, is this one of your friends, Flarey?" He then dropped to the ground, his eyes no longer glowing, and groaned out in his normal voice, "Tenkai, help-" before whatever it was that possessed him took hold again.

I stepped back, gasping. I failed. I was gone just long enough for something to possess him. "Flarey-"

"Has seen the truth," Chloe interrupted. "And if you're wondering about Garret, he's probably off picking berries, meaning you're stuck with us!"

"Chloe, focus on the plan. I'll handle him," Flarey growled, smiling devilishly.

He tackled me, his mouth glowing, ready to spit fire. I managed to use Hypnosis and put him to sleep and get him off me, just in time to see Chloe shoot a Moonblast into the sky, causing an explosion.

"Chloe, what have you done?"

"Oh, nothing. I just destroyed an inhabited planet."

"You WHAT!?"

A blood-curdling screech cut us off as a Shadow Lugia came flying into view.

"And there's one of the inhabitants now!" Chloe giggled as the Shadow Lugia touched down between us. "Tenkai, meet XD001!"

It looked at me, then at Chloe, then turned to face me completely and let off a loud roar.

"Looks like it thinks you did it," Chloe said to me.

I turned into Jolteon and ran off as fast as I could. I came back later when it was safe. "Great," I groaned out. "All of my friends are either possessed, corrupted, or in some other way preoccupied."

"Who said they were your friends?" Chloe asked. "They only accepted you because they were afraid that you'd leave them all alone."

"Yes, they accepted me. I'm grateful for that. You were the first group in forever to accept me, rather than cast me out because I inherited my father's powers. I used to think you were my friend, until you tried to kill me."

Chloe grabbed her chest. "What- Oh, God, what have I done?" Her eyes stopped glowing.

"Chloe, are you willing to help me get our friends back?"

"Anything that I need to do to redeem myself. What do I have to do?"

"Give me your power. With enough energy, I may be able to fix the corruption."

Chloe charged up a metronome as I changed into Espeon. She fired a beam and I attempted to absorb the energy.

Flarey woke up, still possessed. "Chloe, what are you doing? What happened to the plan?"

I reflected some of the energy into Flarey. "Whatever you are, GET OUT OF MY FRIEND!"

Flarey's eyes returned to normal as he dropped to the ground. I kept absorbing the energy, finally reaching the limit…

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The transformation had begun. I went bipedal. All of my fur changed to skin. A small ridge formed on my head. The ends of my tails fused as it became larger, stronger. I was Mewtwo!

I flew deep into the corruption. "All of my life, I had the feeling that I was meant for something more. This is why I've stayed alive as long as I have. My friends have helped me accept who I am, now it's my turn to help them." I discharged a massive energy blast, creating a blinding light that surrounded the entire island.

* * *

**_Oh, did I mention this thing was my first ever long-term RP?_**

**_Yeah, it was about here where I realized "Wait... I can make my own stuff up!"_**

**_So I did._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	19. Chapter 19: Mixeon

"Tenkai."

My eyes snapped open. I was back in space. The "spirit guide" was there, right in front of me.

"Oh, It's you!"

"Yes, Tenkai. I have seen your efforts. Arceus has allowed me to grant you one wish. What shall it be?"

I thought about it for a while, then finally answered, "I wish for your form."

"You wish to become a Mixeon? Very well, then. Stand completely still." He turned into pure energy and rushed into me. I became Mixeon.

_I will always be with you, Tenkai. Never stop fighting for what you believe in._

* * *

**_Last short one, I promise._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	20. Chapter 20: A New Door

I slowly floated back down to the ground. It seemed that no time had passed. "Guys? Are you alright?"

"Tenkai!" Baron called out.

"Baron! It's so good to hear your voice again!"

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"Long story short, Chloe's good again. She helped me Spirit Evolve into Mewtwo. I unleashed a pulse that cleansed you."

"Why can I only see white?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Alan and I can absorb the light."

"It's worth a try," he replied.

We both were able to absorb the light, revealing my new form in the process.

"Tenkai," Baron started, "what's with the new look?"

"THAT is an even longer story that would take at least half an hour to do it justice."

Flarey began to wake up. "What- what happened last night?"

"Flarey!" I ran over and hugged him. "You were possessed by a demon. All that matters is that you're fine now."

He hugged me back. "Thanks, bro."

Garret came walking into view, holding baskets full of various berries. "What happened in-" On seeing everyone un-corrupted, he dropped his baskets, ran over, and hugged Baron's leg. "Guys! You're all back!"

I started to walk away from the teary reunion. Alan walked over to me. "You okay, Tenkai?"

"Yeah. It's just that the Spirit Evolution brought back some bad memories. It's making me lonely, I guess."

"You have us," he reminded me.

"Not that kind of lonely."

"Huh? Oh, I understand. Before I continue what I'm about to say... You're not gay, are you?"

"What? No, then I'd try to be with Flarey."

He gave a shrug. "Good point. Anyways, I might know someone you'd be interested in."

My ears perked up. "Really?"

Alan nodded. "Her name is Destiny. She's smart, beautiful, and she has a great sense of humor."

"She sounds perfect! When can I meet her?"

"A group of us, Destiny included, are meeting up in a few days. Something like a family reunion. I could see if she'll come hang out after."

"That would be perfect. I gotta go for now. See you tomorrow!" I teleported back to Collin's house to show him my new powers.

* * *

**_Oh, yeah, remember when I said I HAD to rate this M because of certain events?_**

**_Well, we're getting close~_**

**_~Tenkai_**


	21. Chapter 21: A Small Scare

One day of testing later, I teleported back to the island, excited as ever. "One more day! Just one more day!"

Alan chuckled. "Excited, huh? I leave for the reunion tomorrow around noon."

"I can't wait!"

"One thing you should know about Destiny: she… She isn't like other girls that you may have known. She's…" He let out a sigh and continued with a half-smile on his face, "she's something else, all right."

"Listen, I faced DEMONIC CHLOE to uncorrupt you guys. This'll be easy!"

"If you say-" his rings started glowing, and he held his head, as if he was in pain. I turned my head to where he was looking to see nothing but another Umbreon not 30 feet away from us.

"Are you okay, Alan?"

"I- ugh! I gotta go," he groaned out, taking off at full speed.

I tried to chase after him, but Baron grabbed my tail. "Not so fast. What Alan's about to do, he needs to do alone."

"B-b-but Destiny a-a-and meeting up and-"

"He'll be back."

I looked at the sun, checking the time. "I'll give him 12 hours. Then I'm going after him."

"He'll be done in three. He'll be back by morning, with plenty of time left before the reunion. Don't worry."

Sure enough, we went to sleep and he was back when we woke up.

I let out a thankful sigh. "Thank Arceus you're back. I thought that my chance of meeting Destiny had run away for good!"

Alan took a defensive position as his rings started to glow. "So, that's all I am to you? Your chance of meeting Destiny?"

I backed up instinctively. "No, you're one of my best…" I let out a sigh. "Yes, that's one item on a long list of things you are to me."

He shook his head and his rings stopped glowing. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to lash out. It just happens sometimes."

"That's okay."

"Well, I'm off to the reunion. I'll be back later today."

"I gotta go too. See you then!" I teleported back to Collin's house for more "stability tests," as he called them.

* * *

**_Next chapter~_**

**_~Tenkai_**


	22. Chapter 22: Destiny

_**And here it is, the reason it was rated M, the only lemon I will ever write!**_

_**Oh, yeah, also I had to tone it down because reasons -~-**_

* * *

Later that day, I figured out why I needed stability tests: I teleported back to the island to find myself 100 feet above the ground.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" I shouted as I fell to the ground. Luckily, being part Vaporeon, I was able to turn into water and land as a puddle between Alan and a Lopunny, presumably Destiny.

Alan stepped a little closer. "Tenkai, is everything-"

"Wait," Destiny interrupted, "is he the one you told me about?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?"

I managed to re-form a few seconds later. "I'm alright. I'm part Vaporeon, so I can change into water at will."

She gasped and screamed out "SORCERER!" as she tackled me, pinning me to the ground and biting her lip. "You know, in most cultures, sorcery is punishable by death. But I think I know a better way," she added, slowly pressing into me.

Being a little bit of every eeveelution comes at a cost: emotions can easily trigger elemental powers. I was so nervous, I created a small heat wave. At the same time, my excitement caused electricity to surround me, shocking Destiny a bit.

"Ow! Nervous, aren't you? Me, too. But let's try to open ourselves to new experiences," she giggled, kissing me passionately.

I fainted, but was revived seconds later. I looked around for help - everyone was behind a brick wall, giving us privacy. I even tried to turn into water, but it was no use - I couldn't clear my mind enough.

"There is no escape," Destiny said, "but you are welcome to keep trying. It's cuter that way," she added, rubbing my belly.

I started panting. "Of the hundreds of scenarios I ran through my head, I never thought this would happen."

"Well, there are infinite worlds and infinite possibilities. Looks like you're stuck with this one."

"I think I can live with that," I managed to pant out. "Just be gentle, please."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

_**Also we time-skipped after this because of the ToS of the app we were RPing on.**_

_**But, yeah...**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	23. Chapter 23: Alan's Secret

_Ugh, what happened last night? I remember going to meet Destiny, then… Oh Arceus… Was it a dream?_

"Tenkai? Tenkai, please wake up. This is important!"

My eyes opened up to see Destiny standing over me.

_Guess it wasn't._

"Morning," I yawned out. "So, what's so important?"

Destiny turned to Alan as he let out a sigh.

"Well, the thing is, I'm technically dead."

There was a long pause, then I finally asked, "How?"

"Back before I met Baron, Destiny and I were - I guess you could say 'partners.' We were like siblings; joined at the hip, inseparable.

"One day, I was walking around when I got attacked by a group of bloodthirsty Umbreons. They literally tore me to shreds."

"That's when I found him. I managed to revive him, but-"

"How do you REVIVE a lifeless, rotting carcass?" I interrupted.

"Well, I know a special song that essentially transfers life force between living things. When I sang the song, the Umbreons died and their life force was transferred to Alan."

"The whole episode was so traumatic that whenever I see an Umbreon for the first time, I literally start to die from the inside out. I run to a place that only I know exists, and I whisper the song, so only a little bit of the grass dies."

"Then why-"

"Did I evolve into Umbreon? Well, Destiny was captured by a human a few days later. I ran away and managed to escape, and I met Baron. Arrostig came after us at night. Garret and Chloe hatched after we defeated him."

"So your friendship was maxed out!"

"Yes. The mixture of events caused my evolution into Umbreon."

"I managed to escape from that trainer," Destiny continued, "but I didn't see Alan until that reunion, and here we are now."

Flarey chimed in, "While we're all confessing, that forest fire a few days ago… wasn't an accident..."

I gave a shrug. "Well, this has been an interesting last few days."

Alan gave me a confused look. "Wait. Hold up... You found out that I'm really dead. You heard Flarey admit committing a crime that killed three. You were raped! You basically found out that nothing is as you thought it was. And your reaction is 'interesting?'"

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound kinda silly," I chuckled. "What I mean is that it's been a learning experience. I've learned two things. Firstly, there's no way to prepare for people I've never met. Secondly, despite all of my abilities, there's still some things I'll never know."

"I'm glad that I don't count as people you don't know anymore," Destiny added.

"Me, too." I moved over and kissed her, hugging her tightly.

_Oh, how I wish this moment could last forever._

* * *

**_I'm running out of shit to say..._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	24. Chapter 24: The Surprise

Later that week, I was napping when Destiny woke me up:

"TENKAI! GET OVER HERE!"

I shook myself awake. "What's going- Oh. OH! I'M COMING!" I dashed over as soon as I realized what was happening: Destiny was laying an egg!

"Hurry up, Tenkai! Get it out!"

"I'm trying! I need to- there it is!" As the egg became visible, I began to guide it out using my telekinesis. "That's it, Destiny. Just keep breathing. Someone get some water ready!"

Garret dug a small hole and Baron filled it up with water.

"You're doing great, Destiny. It's almost out. Now push!"

Destiny let out a scream of pain as the egg finally came out. I gently laid the egg in the water to clean it off, simultaneously catching Destiny as she almost fainted.

"You okay?" I asked, drawing her in closer to stabilize her.

"I'm fine," she groaned out, breathing deeply.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents!"

"Yay," she cheered weakly, pumping her fist into the air. "I really need to rest."

I set her gently onto the ground and she passed out instantly. I turned to the others with an excited look on my face, while they were unable to form coherent sentences.

"Uhm…"

"Well, then…"

"That's, uhh…"

Flarey was the first one to compose himself. "Congrats, bro."

"Thank you, Flarey." I turned my attention to the egg, cleaning it off. "Can I get something soft to lay this on?"

Baron searched the tent and found a pillow, handing it to me as I finished cleaning the egg. I set it on the pillow next to Destiny, who was still sleeping peacefully. I lied down and curled around her and the egg, slowly drifting into sleep…

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Destiny holding the egg, checking for cracks.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope," Destiny answered. "We made this. In a month, it'll hatch, and we'll have our own child."

"It may be a month, but I'll bet it's gonna feel like an eternity."

"Good thing we have each other to pass the time. Come on, let's go on a walk. I hear it helps the egg to hatch."

"Alright," I yawned, pulling myself up. We both walked into the forest.

Halfway through, a thought came into my head: "What are we going to name it?"

"What?"

"Our child. I don't want to have to call it 'it' or 'the egg' for a month."

"How about we choose something unisex, like Sam or Tracey?"

"Let's go with Sam."

* * *

**_Does this count as another reason it has to be rated M?_**

**_Eh, whatever, Chapter 22 definitely is, and that's all that matters in this scope._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	25. Chapter 25: The Ultimate Question

It all began with a single question: "Alan, are you a cow?"

It almost ended with a question, as well.

It started as any normal day. Around noon, Destiny asked me a surprising question:

"Tenkai you know about human customs of love, right?"

I was caught off-guard, but managed to hide my surprise. "I know a few." I thought Destiny hated humans, so I followed up with "Which one are you thinking about?"

She started mumbling something nervously. Whatever she was trying to say seemed to begin with "m."

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you," I said playfully. I knew exactly what she was trying to say, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"M-m-marriage," she finally stuttered out.

A grin started to form on my face. "I'll be right back." I turned into water and seeped under a nearby rock, dropping into a tunnel of a Diglett colony as I changed back to Mixeon.

"Oh, hey, Tenkai!" a Diglett said as he passed by me.

"Hey… Douglas, right?"

"Yep, that's me! Do you need anything?"

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to have a Star Piece, would you?"

"You're in luck!" he exclaimed, popping down a level. He appeared a few seconds later with the Star Piece on his head. "We found this one just a few days ago."

"It's beautiful. What do you want for it?"

The hairs on his head twitched. "The Elder says to consider it a gift for clearing out the Koffings last week."

"Your Elder has my thanks." I grabbed the Star Piece and pulled out a Nugget from behind my ear. I wrapped the two together in my ribbons as they began to glow red.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember Destiny?"

"Oh, yeah! You two had that egg!"

"Well," I started, pulling my ribbons apart and revealing the ring that I had made, "we're about to be engaged."

"Oh, congratulations!" The hairs on his head twitched again. "The Elder wishes to officiate the wedding."

"Tell him that he can, and that I will return to tell him when the wedding is." I turned back into water and traveled back to the surface. When I re-formed I saw…

Nothing? Destiny was gone!

* * *

**_Fun time~_**

**_~Tenkai_**


	26. Chapter 26: Another Scare

"Destiny?" I saw tracks that pointed toward the forest and decided to follow them.

The tracks ended halfway through the forest. "Destiny? You can come out now. This isn't funny anymore…" At that moment I realized the tracks were too big to be a Lopunny's. A few feet back, there were Lopunny tracks, then a Houndoom's tracks crossed them at the end.

"No. No. No, no, no, no NO! I… I've failed! I've lost Destiny and Sam, the ones I swore to protect!" I was reduced to a sniveling heap on the ground for what seemed like hours, until I heard a voice:

"Tenkai?"

I turned my head up and saw Destiny, with an ashamed look on her face.

"Destiny!" I got up and hugged her tightly, being careful not to damage the egg. "I thought something attacked you."

"Nope," Destiny replied, almost crying. "I'm fine."

"Good, because I thought this was going to go to waste." I knelt down. "Destiny, from the moment we met, I knew it was destiny, no pun intended, for us to be together." I glanced at the egg briefly. "And given recent circumstances, I think it's time for our relationship to get more serious. Destiny…" I paused as I revealed the ring. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at the ring with surprise. "Take Sam. Quick, take Sam. Take-" She began to fall backward, fainting.

I managed to catch Sam and Destiny before either of them hit the ground. "Destiny, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You just surprised me." I set her on her feet. "Yes, I will."

"I knew you would." I slipped the ring on her finger as she let out an excited squeal.

We walked back to "camp," now more excited than ever.

"Alright," Baron chuckled, "it's obvious something's up. Come on, spit it out. Why are you two happier than normal?"

I looked at Destiny as she gave me a nod. "Well, we're getting married!"

"What's a married?" Chloe asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," Alan replied. "Congrats, you two. When's the wedding?"

"I don't know," Destiny answered. "We haven't thought of that yet."

"It doesn't have to be anything big. After all, there are only 8 of us here."

"Good point. How about sometime next week?"

"Sure."

* * *

_**When we RP'd this part I legit almost had a minor anxiety attack...**_

_**Especially because it took my friend 3 hours to respond after my string of "no's." -~-**_

_**Don't worry, I'm fine now.**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	27. Chapter 27: The Wedding

"Is everyone ready?" the Dugtrio Elder asked.

"Almost!" We answered in sync. Destiny formed a shell as if Mega Evolving, but came out with a long, flowing dress. I shortened my ribbons and tails and made my fur a few shades darker, accenting my rings.

"Let's begin," I said.

"Very well," the Elder chuckled. "Friends, we are gathered here today to witness the beloved unification of Destiny and Tenkai. In their relatively short time together, their love has blossomed due to a powerful moment in their lives: the creation of life. And so, they have decided to live out their lives together. In human cultures, marriage symbolizes the extent that the two will travel to appease the other. By joining in matrimony, you both agree to love each other for the rest of your lives, with only death doing you part. The couple may now say their vows."

We both turned to face each other as Destiny started. "Tenkai, from the moment I first met you, I knew in my mind, body, and spirit that our unison would one day be greatly rewarded. Today, I see that this prophecy has become truthful. I know that you and I will do great things, and we will be the greatest we can possibly be for Sam."

"Destiny," I began, "From the moment I first heard about you, one question bounced around in my head: 'Will she like me?' I kept asking myself that question almost talking myself out of meeting you. But I'm glad I did meet you, because some of the best moments of my life have happened here, with you. I look forward to what the future holds."

The Elder let out a sniffle. "That was glorious! Now it is time for the presentation of the rings."

Our rings materialized in the air, and we caught them. I slipped her ring onto her finger.

"Now, where would mine… Oh!" I exclaimed as I fused my tails together.

"Seems right." Destiny walked behind me and slipped the ring down my tail. It stopped about halfway down, floating there as it started to glow. Destiny returned to her original position.

"Tenkai, do you take Destiny to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And, Destiny, do you take Tenkai to be your husband?"

"I do. Wholeheartedly, I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Mixeon and Lopunny. You may kiss the bride."

I pulled Destiny in and kissed her. As I finished, a large smile formed on my face. "We're married now!"

"We are!" Destiny said excitedly. "I have no words to describe my elation!"

I looked back at my ring, which now had archaic symbols inscribed in it. "I didn't make it do this. Wait, I recognize these symbols. Oh, that's perfect! It reads, 'Love is forever. 'Till death do us part.'"

* * *

_**SO...**_

_**FUCKING...**_

_**CRINGE...**_

_**~Tenkai**_


	28. Chapter 28: The New Adventure Begins

"Tenkai, come quick! The egg's hatching!"

"I'm coming!" I dashed over and looked at the egg, as a small crack started to form.

"Come on, Sam! You can do it!" Destiny exclaimed.

My excitement grew as larger cracks started to form. "That's it! You're almost out! Just one more push!"

The egg broke open, revealing Sam, a shiny Buneary.

"She… She's beautiful." Destiny picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"She has your eyes," I said, letting Sam play with my ribbons.

"I know, right?" Destiny let out a little sigh. "I can't believe it's already been a month. Today starts a new chapter of our lives, as we care for this little one."

"It'll be a journey, alright."

Sam let out a little giggle and pulled us closer together.

"It's a journey I'm glad I'm making with you."

* * *

**_I..._**

**_Have nothing else to say._**

**_~Tenkai_**


	29. Epilogue

Sam, my beautiful daughter…

I tell you this story to show you that it doesn't matter how dark things seem to get in your life, there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel.

As a Mewtwo once said, how and to whom you're born doesn't matter. It's what you do with your life.

Twice I tried to commit suicide... Both times, I was rescued... Both times, I met someone who had more compassion than I'd ever seen before. And, of course I'm not saying try it, but- You know what, just forget that part.

Anyways...

One day, you're going to grow up. One day, you're going to find the Pokemon you want to spend the rest of your life with. One day, your mother and I will disappear from this earth. Until that day, where I give my last breath and fade from this existence…

I will always be here for you.

I promise to support you in everything you do.

Never stop fighting for what you believe in.

* * *

_**And...**_

_**So concludes the story.**_

_**This was a fucking nostalgia trip.**_

_**I got to reminisce about it with friends as I transferred it over from the Google Doc it was on to here.**_

_**Wow...**_

_**Like I said, we were so fucking cringe.**_

_**Anyways, now you know everything you need to know for Spirit Masters!**_

_**(Except that I now realize that this only applies to the prologue and action breaks in that one XD)**_

_**~Tenkai**_


End file.
